


《夜阑人不静》11 By：Oozz-林君

by Oozz



Category: Super Junior, 赫海 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oozz/pseuds/Oozz





	《夜阑人不静》11 By：Oozz-林君

　　墨色添了水又变成灰青，然后灰青色再暗下去。是阴是晴已经没有人在乎，床上的两具肉体已经荒淫得分不清白天与黑夜。 

　　“李...警官...你真的要弄死我不可吗...”双腿又被拉开了，也根本就无力合上，小毛贼双手虚浮地捂着下身的穴口，希望能阻止那个依旧狰狞的家伙再进来。然而这种自欺欺人的动作没有任何防御作用，龟头戳了几下他的手指，便顶开无力的指缝滑了进去。  
　　那根滚烫的东西一寸寸擦过手指，能清楚地摸到上面鼓胀的青筋，硬硬绒绒的耻毛刮蹭在手背上。小毛贼竟然还有心思去想:李警官的那个！第一次摸到！精疲力尽的身体居然还能挤出一丝兴奋，连带着他自己的那一根半硬不挺的东西都像秋后的蚂蚱一样跳了跳。  
　　“手抽出来，插不到底。”  
　　压着他，占有着他，居高临下地在床上对他下着命令，可是小毛贼却完全无法拒绝。实际上，他并不想拒绝。李赫宰放纵泄欲的样子是那样性感，贪婪而又沉迷。想到那是在自己身上获得的，李东海心里便有一种卑微的满足。这满足令他完完全全把自己献出去，他听话地抽回手，甚至吃力地向下挪动屁股，主动吞到最深。  
　　又是那种给予的姿态，这让李赫宰心里生出一种酸涩的不适。他清楚地知道自己这两天来有多么过分。可是却忍不住地，李东海退让多少，他就前进多少，他有多能忍，他就有多过分。他觉得自己就像这个小毛贼一样，一样的得寸进尺。  
　　“李东海，别再讨好我了。”  
　　“啊…被发现了呢…”李东海勾起嘴角，仿佛得意又虚弱地挺腰，后穴收紧蠕动。  
　　“我里面...是不是...很舒服...”  
　　李赫宰皱着眉头低吟了一声，汗水一滴滴落到他的胸上、腹上，答案显而易见。  
　　他的李警官，他的Alpha。明天，是不是又会恢复原来的样子？躲避着他的眼神，拒绝着他的接触。李东海知道，他其实是心软的，总是强硬不到最后。李警官不喜欢他撒娇，可是越这样，他越忍不住粘着他，甚至最喜欢看他被自己惹到皱眉头的样子。即使他弄痛自己，即使他做得过分，只要一心软，就会变得很温柔，就像给了他一颗小小的糖，小毛贼心满意足地含裹着，期待地等着下一颗……可是，总是被拒绝，也是会沮丧的啊。大约是由于身体的疲劳，现在，连心也觉得累了。  
　　“最后...一次了呢...”李东海轻轻呢喃，“我的发情期，要结束了。”他仍然对李赫宰笑着，轻扭着腰，浑身颤抖仿佛用尽了力气。  
　　“李警官，你要珍惜现在啊...过了今天，我才不让你这么干呢...我快要...死在床上了...”  
　　那双眼睛里，并没有情欲。有的只是像他们第一次做爱时见到的那种淡蓝色的忧郁，满溢着，快要漫出来了。李赫宰看着他的眼睛，忽然觉得呼吸不畅，像溺水，肺部冰凉而疼痛。  
　　“李警官？不做吗？”没有得到回应，李东海便又撒娇道：“那你抱我，好不好？”  
　　他想伸手，可是却抬不起来。李赫宰屈下身，手穿过他的腰底，扶着他的背，又一次把他搂起来。  
　　“吻我...好不好...”  
　　没有犹豫的，柔软的唇贴上了他的唇，舌头扣开唇缝与牙齿，柔软湿润，李东海贪婪地吮。  
　　良久，双唇分开，李东海轻喘着，双手抚摸着他的腰，额头、脸颊与鼻尖亲昵地、留恋地描摹着李赫宰面部的轮廓，像猫磨蹭着主人。蹭着蹭着，温热的皮肤变得冰凉湿滑了。  
　　“完全标记我......好不好...”声音颤抖着，像刚咽下去一口苦涩的水。  
　　“你一定要纠缠我吗？”李赫宰问道。  
　　李东海“噗嗤”地笑出声来，头靠下去，枕着他的肩，喃喃地说:“我才不想纠缠你呢，你一个警察，那么凶，又这么舍得我，拿我当充气娃娃泄欲了两天……可是啊...”他语气缓慢，仿佛在阐述一个故事：“见到你第一眼，我就喜欢上你了啊...你的眼神，好锋利啊，像一把刀扎到我心上了，又痛又怕的。那一眼，大概就让我心甘情愿...臣服你了吧...”抬起头，对上李赫宰的眼睛，眼眉低沉，眼波流转，像深情又像诱惑，他说：“我是你的，让我完全成为你的，只属于你一个人的，好不好？”  
　　夜静静的，连喘息声也不见了，厚重的云不知道什么时候散去的，月色透进屋里来，明天应该晴了。李赫宰不知道他的话是真的假的，脸上的湿冷也仿佛是错觉，他只是深深地陷入那双眼睛里，他被蛊惑了。李东海，一定是个妖精。  
　　“好。”他听到自己说，分不出是从喉咙里发出来的，还是从心里。  
　　李东海低下头，剧烈地颤抖。无声，却满足地。

　　漫长的发情期终于结束了。室内迤逦的气氛还没散去，樱桃的红色汁液融入白酒里，完美地交融，甜蜜而令人沉醉。  
　　李东海是在李赫宰的怀里醒来的。这令人难以置信，像梦一样。一个无比幸福，却也累得要死的梦。后颈还有些痛，痛得很真实。他能感受到另一股信息素从那里开始已经流遍了全身，融进了血液。李赫宰还在睡着，那双平时经常无意识嘟起来的嘴唇因为侧躺熟睡而嘟得更明显，像个娇气的娃娃。他睡着的样子完全是不同的气质啊，李东海费力地蹭过头去亲吻那双唇，又留恋地吮了一下。李赫宰动了动眼皮，咕哝了一声，没有醒，抱着他的手又紧了紧。怀抱滑热又粘腻，可是真舒服，眼皮依然沉重，于是小毛贼又赖在李警官的怀里重新睡着了。  
　　恍惚间入了梦。小东海站在孤儿院的大厅中间，周围大大小小的孩子们从他身边跑过，吵吵嚷嚷地奔向院长阿姨，小东海赶忙跟着一起跑过去。阿姨怀抱着一个大纸箱，那是孤儿院唯一一次派发募捐来的旧玩具。有一只长绒线的小老虎，小东海一眼就喜欢上了，本来已经拿到了手里，却突然间被抽走，一个比他大几岁的孩子强硬地夺走了它。小东海难过地哭了起来。  
　　“小东海，”熟悉却幼稚的声音从身后传来，“怎么又哭了？”  
　　“哥哥，我喜欢的东西没有了。”  
　　“小傻子，哥哥不是告诉你，在孤儿院里，遇见喜欢的东西，绝对不要放手吗？不然就没有了呀。”  
　　小东海不说话，只是一味地哭着，小希澈摸摸他的头，说：“你等着，哥哥帮你拿回来。”仿佛一闪身的时间，小希澈就回来了，大约是把那个孩子揍了一顿，绒线小老虎上挂满了土。  
　　“别哭了，眼泪只对喜欢你的人有用，如果哥哥不在你身边，哭死了也没人管的。小东海要学会要靠自己呀。”小希澈拍了拍玩具上的土，递给他，“喏，看住了，它现在是你的了。”  
　　“嗯！是我的了！”小东海开心地笑起来，像挂了露水的野花一样。  
　　“是我的了…”小毛贼在睡梦中重复道。

　　再次醒来是12个小时之后。  
　　身边的床位已经空了，床铺重新换了干净的，清清爽爽看不出曾经的一片淫乱。李东海想起身，可是腿几乎不能动，频繁的勃起和射精导致小腹的筋痛，生殖腔不再那么涨了，一半是后来被干到腔口合不拢漏出去的，一半被他自己吸收掉了。胃里空空，虽然这两天里也插空吃了点东西，但是消耗量太大，又连睡了将近24个小时，现在饥渴得像迷失在沙漠里几天的旅人，估计体重都轻了有三五斤。想喊饿，可是有气无力，勉强挤出一点声音微妙得不如猫叫。  
　　“醒了？吃饭吧。”李赫宰端着外卖及时地出现，那一瞬间在李东海眼里，这个粗暴地蹂躏了他两天的男人几乎散发着圣洁的光芒。  
　　“起不来……”仿佛一个刚动完一场大手术的病人，李东海只能用眼神表达自己对食物的渴望。  
　　李赫宰把外卖放到床头柜上，倾下身托起李东海的背，又加了一个枕头垫着，让他靠在床头上，扯过一旁的小凳坐在床边，慢条斯理地拆开外卖盒，是卤牛肉套餐，配的西兰花，用勺子搅拌了一下，挖了一勺。  
　　“张嘴。”  
　　值了！用含辛茹苦的两天换李警官喂他吃饭！小毛贼是摇不动尾巴了，不然一定能拍到床晃。  
　　双目含春地被喂了大半碗下去，李东海总算恢复一点气力。  
　　“李警官。”  
　　“嗯？”李赫宰垂着眼，挖了半勺浸了菜汁的米饭，又盛起来半勺牛肉，在碗边刮了刮勺底，抬起手。小毛贼张大口接了，咀嚼着断断续续地问：“我下一个…嗯发情期…能不能嗯…别这么狠…”  
　　“不一定。”  
　　听到这话小毛贼差点噎着，想说话没说出来，紧着往下咽饭。李赫宰随手拿拇指抹了抹他嘴边的菜汁再擦到纸巾上。平静地叙述:“我是个Alpha，勾引我的时候你就应该想到。”  
　　“可是我...”小毛贼顺顺嗓子，“我质量再好也经不住你这么用啊...你都快要把我给拆了！Alpha也没有这样的啊，人家都是中间或者要锁的时候才进生殖腔，你从头捅到尾，真要被你捅坏了...”  
　　“人家？”李警官挑起眼睛盯着他，“你试过？”  
　　“没有！没有！你是我第一个Alpha也是唯一一个！我听说的嘛，又不是小孩子，这种事情知道很正常啊！”  
　　李赫宰看他紧忙解释的样想笑，嘴角微妙地挑了挑，又送出一勺饭到他嘴边，道：“以后的事情以后再说，吃饭，吃完饭吃药。”  
　　李东海侧头没接，问：“吃什么药？”  
　　“避孕药。”  
　　这三个字钻进李东海的耳朵里，使他忽然胸闷起来，张口拒绝：“不吃！”  
　　“不行。”  
　　“不要！我不要吃！”  
　　“别任性！”  
　　“就不吃！”  
　　“你想怀孕吗！”  
　　“想！”  
　　“........”这小子纠缠得也太彻底了，孩子都要给他生，是要把他捆得多结实。  
　　“李东海，怀孕不是儿戏，你…”  
　　“我没儿戏！”李东海打断他，“我的梦想就是当爸爸！我自己没有，我要我的孩子有！”情绪有些激动，他攥着被子，使不上力的手有些抖。  
　　提到他的出身，李赫宰心里总有些不舒服，讲不清楚具体的，说是出于无法感同身受的怜悯也并不合适，因这怜悯更像是施舍，这小毛贼丝毫不需要这东西。  
　　李赫宰沉默了一会，勺子在饭菜里戳了戳，开口道:“你现在不能怀孕。案子还没破，你哥和你都不安全，孕夫身体娇贵，你不应该让自己和孩子都冒风险。而且...”话顿住了，李赫宰犹豫了一下没再说下去，复又盛出满满一勺递过去，“先吃饭吧，凉了胃痛。”  
　　这段话把李东海劝住了，前不久刚刚被绑架，他哥还下落不明，虽然身经百战一个月两个月的失联也不少见，可是自己也有点过于乐不思蜀了。相对于莫名掺和进去的危险，李东海倒是更怕他哥知道自己被他最讨厌的警察完全标记了之后，会是怎样地爆发。  
　　吃完饭，小毛贼不情不愿地接过药片，李赫宰看着他放在手心里捂到嘴上，又吞了一口水咽了下去。想着他也歇了半天了，便道:“洗个澡吧，我帮你。”  
　　“别别别我自己洗…你背我去浴室就行了…背我啊！不要抱！”虽然李警官能伺候他是件求之不得的事，但是刚被他玩命地干了那么多回，再光溜溜地被他摸总觉得有点害怕，得好好缓几天。

\---------TBC---------


End file.
